fanfictions_unitefandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Reed (On Our Own)
Alex Reed is currently a Rank 8 Pokémon Ranger, registered Pokémon Trainer. She is sixteen years old and currently stationed in Oblivia together with Ben after receiving an urgent Mission from Professor Hastings of the Ranger Union. Background Alex is officially still a Pokémon Trainer, having a legitimate Pokémon Trainer Card, owning the title as Champion of the Indigo League and having nearly beaten Red as well, one of the legendary Pokémon Trainers. She owns twenty-three badges, from the Johto Gyms, Kanto Gyms and Sinnoh Gymns, except for the final Sinnoh badge, the Beacon Badge, which is given by Volkner upon defeating him. She travelled through Johto when she was ten, took a half a year break of training to help the Ruins of Alph Research Center near Violet City to help as a researcher, travelled to Kanto and stayed there for a year and a half, defeating all Kanto's Gym Leaders and nearly Red. Pledging to become stronger and better, together with her Pokémon, Alex headed for Sinnoh and defeated all Gym Leaders, except for Volkner. There was a certain incident that made her take a break as a Pokémon Trainer, still keeping all of her Pokémon, but refusing to battle random challengers. After the incident in Sunyshore City's Gym, Alex couldn't bear to continue battling Gym Trainers. She contacted the Indigo League and told them she would still be accepting challengers, but only in school holidays. At age fourteen, about a month after the incident, Alex entered the Ranger School in Almia, wanting to help protect Pokémon. She graduated earlier than her other classmates, after one and a half year at age fifteen and became one of the youngest graduated Rangers in Almia, stationed in Vientown together with Crawford, Luana and their Ranger Leader Barlow. Alex gained in Ranks, completing Missions and Quests in Almia. She then got called to the Ranger Union by Professor Hastings himself, together with a Ranger School classmate and friend, Ben. The two were sent to the Almia region, both at Ranger Rank 8. Oblivia Alex, having received an urgent Mission to Protect Peace for Pokémon, People and Nature from the Pokémon Pinchers in the faraway Oblivia Region, departed together with her Partner Ben and their Partner Pokémon Anne the Ninetales and Staraptor. Alex locked her Ninetales in her brand new Styler and flew off on a captured Staraptor while Ben flew on his own Partner. When in the sky, Ben and Alex suddenly see a red flash through the sky, passing them closely, followed by two dark green blurs. Heading after it, they discover the red flash was the Legendary Pokémon Latias and that the two green blurs were two Pokémon Pincher Grunts, grunts of an evil organisation who was said to kidnap Pokémon from their original homes and to use them for their evil crimes. Easily capturing the Pokémon that were sent to her, Alex soon got backup from Ben who had fallen behind. They both get attacked by laser balls coming from the Pinchers' Z.Z. Flyers, flying vehicles that seem related to scooters that are used by the Pinchers for transport. The two Rangers were fine until the Pinchers' Leader, Red Eyes came, shooting Alex down into the ocean. Alex's Styler came loose from the impact when hitting the ocean's water. She quickly equipped her aqualung and goggles before actually hitting the water. She went after her Styler when a Mantyke suddenly grabbed it. Wanting her Styler back, she followed the baby Pokémon deeper into the ocean and made it to some sort of coloured monument, where the Mantyke finally handed her Styler over. After equipping the Styler on her right arm, torrents started to appear around her, followed by something big. Alex hit her head and passed out underwater. Upon awakening, Alex had washed ashore on Dolce Island, one of the Oblivia region's smallest islands. Checking if her Partner Pokémon Anne, who was in the Styler all the time, was alright, Alex and her Ninetales explored the island, soon enough encountering a small Pichu carrying a ukulele. More information will follow. Pokémon Alex owns 29 Pokémon in total. Her main Pokémon Team is: * Spirit the Meganium, Male, Overgrow, Leftovers, Modest Nature, Capable of Taking Hits. * Sky the Pidgeot, Female, Keen Eye, Scope Lens, Quiet Nature, Good Perseverance. * Angel the Ampharos, Female, Static, Magnet, Serious Nature, Often lost in Thought. * Anne the Ninetales, Female, Flash Fire, Charcoal, Quiet Nature, Highly Curious. * Bubble the Vaporeon, Male, Water Absorb, Mystic Water, Brave Nature, Impetuous and Silly. * Roy the Golem, Male, Sturdy Body, Soft Sand, Bold Nature, Strongly Defiant. She also owns several other Pokémon: Amber the Rapidash, Andrew the Sandshrew, Ruby the Red Gyarados, Avery the Ditto, Nando the Nidoking, Nala the Natu, Aiden the Skarmory, Cerberus the Houndoom, Kaila the Dragonair, Lana the Staraptor, Storm the Luxray, Poseidon the Floatzel, Rosie the Roserade, Sheldon the Shieldon, Mia the Aipom, Daniel the Gabite, Anubis the Lucario, Gale the Gallade, Niala the Absol, Persephone the Altaria, James the Sneasel, Allison the Azurill, Xiza the Pichu and Malia the Flaaffy. Technically seen, Alex is still the Trainer of twenty-eight Unown, but she entrusted the Pokémon with the staff in the Ruins of Alph Research Center, knowing they would take good care of them. Appearance Alex has chesnut brown hair and deep sky blue eyes. Her hair reaches to just past her shoulders and when in the sun has slight ligher brown hairlights. She has a natural skin tone, spending quite the fair amount of time outside as a Ranger and in her spare time. Alex is seen outside of her job as a Pokémon Ranger with casual clothing, her favourite outfit being a simple, long sleeved green t-shirt with denim sneakers and occasionally earrings and other jewellery. She has a slight sense of fashion but doesn't fuss about her clothing and wears what she feels like wearing. On the job, Alex wears either the Almia uniform or the Oblivia uniform. Considering she is in Oblivia at the moment, she wears the special Oblivia uniform. Prior to the urgent Mission, Alex wore the Almia uniform. After becoming a Ranger, Alex always carries the Poké Ball that belongs to her current Partner Pokémon along with her. This is because her Partner Pokémon is always one of her own Pokémon, and not a wild one, because she believes she can rely on them and she trusts them more than the Friend Pokémon. If her Partner Pokémon would get seriously injured or die, she would never be able to forgive herself. This is why she carries her Partner Pokémon's Poké Ball along with her on all her Missions and Quests. Personality When she was younger, Alex was energetic and enthusiastic of anything she encountered. She treated her Pokémon with utter care and love and made sure they were all right and ready for what they might encounter. When growing up, she keeps this characteristic towards Pokémon as well as people who are close to her. Alex turns more serious and quiet after the incident in Sunyshore's Gym, blaming herself for what happened. Especially Bubble and Angel were effected; Bubble's humour deteriorates ever so slightly while Angel's behavious towards Alex changes almost completely, already having quite the serious nature but now cooperating with her Trainer only when necessary and following an order every once in a while, breaking Alex down ever so slighly from the inside out. When becoming a proper Ranger, she starts to develop a better sense of humour, spending quite a lot of time with Crawford, the Ranger known for making a lot of jokes. She makes new friends in Vientown's Ranger Base and gets along with others very well. Trivia *The majority of Alex's Pokémon's Poké Balls are normal Poké Balls with Type-Stickers on them. Her Vaporeon, Bubble, a Water-Type, has a normal Poké Ball with a small water droplet sticker above the button. There is a flame for the Fire-Types, a leaf for the Grass-Types and so on. This does not apply for any other Poké Ball than the standard Poké Ball. *Alex's best friends are Ben, Luana, Crawford and Lyra. *Alex entered the Pokéathlon in Johto several times, especially during her time as a Trainer in her spare time. Her favourite events are Hurdle Dash, Lamp Jump and Relay Run, and her favourite courses are the Jump and Speed Courses. *When deciding to become a Pokémon Ranger, Alex contacted several of her friends she met during travelling through Johto, Kanto and Sinnoh, and asked if they could look after some of her Pokémon for her. Not all Pokémon could be taken care of, and Alex left a few of her Pokémon at the Daycares in Johto and Sinnoh, where she calls regularly to check in on them. Her parents, Maria and Cristopher Reed, took in her Main Team Pokémon, Spirit, Sky, Angel, Anne, Bubble and Roy. *Alex has a slight dust allergy and dislikes dusty places like haunted mansions she has to investigate during missions (hint hint) and dusty books(helves). *During her Oblivia Mission, her hair got a lighter tint because of all the sunlight it received, even during the winter she spent there. *Alex's favourite colour is spring green. *She considered mathematics her hardest subject in Ranger School. *Alex paints her nails quite frequently. When she plans on wearing her Almia uniform, the colour of the nail polish is red. It's blue for her Oblivia uniform. She never really uses nail polish remover, waiting for the nail polish to fall off of itself or to scratch it off using her fingernails. *Alex has several scars over her body. This was because of something that happened in Oblivia and will be explained further. Creator Pokemon_Ranger_Alex: Anyone wants their dreams to come true. Just remember that nightmares are dreams as well. 13:36, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Female